darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-86
IG-86 IG-86 is an Assassin Droid, his origin is not clear, but he has traded many hands during his existence, which is said to span hundreds of years. Character BG (Excerpts) Information here may be learned ICly if your are a part of the character's ancestry, or spend the IC time looking for it. Major Masters During the thirty-two years IG-86 was inactive he traded many hands. From the illustrious Hutts who put him on temporary display as "That Ugly Droid" to scavengers merely looking for some of the parts left him in that did still function. Through the generations and years, IG-86 was eventually handed to a minor Vanixian noble, Drake von Mourn of the house Von Mourn. Drake found special interest in this droid, a servant, a debt collector, and a deadly assassin. Hiring the work of a droid engineer, IG-86 was soon restored to his former glory. Actuactors were replaced with new electromagnetic couplings, secured with mechanical ball sockets, circuits cleaned, and thermographics reinstated. Of course, this master added himself as master to the droid core, as IG-86's previous master died long ago. Thus, IG-86 was remployed. IG-86 became somewhat of a veritable fable at this point, the debt collector of death. Drake von Mourn took excellent care of his new droid companion, upgrading IG-86's software with the newest assassin protocols whenever possible. IG-86 did his best to satisfy his master, assassinating targets of interest, such as other mercenary commanders that were competitors. Like IG-86's master previous, this one too faced an appropriate atrocity. Drake von Mourn, disguised as another military leader, did not expect IG-86 to arrive so promptly. His reconnaissance ended promptly with some new holes burned into his corpse. Upon realization this imposter was his master, IG-86 quickly fled the palace, for once again he was free to kill as he pleased. The years that followed were tedious, IG-86 made it a personal hobby of his to pick off the mercenaries left of the Vanixian's company, even those that pleaded mercy before him received none. His hunting continued, lives snuffed out all over the galaxy as IG-86 continued to be paid until the day he was apprehended by a droid engineer much more competent than him in electrical superiority combat. The droid engineer took it upon himself to restrain this rogue droid and eventually resell him. The next master IG-86 was with was none other than Family Khan who wished to use this droid with some of the most advanced combat protocols as a guard to their mansion. IG-86, though very displeasured at being used as a mere guard, did his job effectively. Seven years passed before House Khan saw one of its own shot, an assassination by IG-86 commanded by another member of House Khan. The man shot was none other than the Great-Grandfather of Felicia Khan. Immediately the house took action, blaming the droid, and IG-86 was deactivated and thrown to one of the many junkyards on Merr Sonn. Category:Archived Characters